Una Maravillosa Semana
by pinturicchia0222
Summary: Diez largos años duró nuestra separación... Sin embargo, sólo nos bastó una semana... ¡Una maravillosa semana! Para no volver a separarnos nunca más.
1. Chapter 1

UNA MARAVILLOSA SEMANA

Por Lady Ángel

(Pinturicchia)

Capítulo 1

Invierno 1924

El hogar de Pony estaba cubierto de nieve. Eran las primeras nevadas de la temporada, apenas un día antes había sido Navidad. La noche empezaba a caer y dentro del hogar los chiquillos estaban sentados junto a la chimenea. Contaban historias de terror, pero uno de ellos era el que acaparaba la atención del grupo con su relato, mientras describía una de sus memorables escenas de un cuento de vampiros que él mismo había escrito…

–…El no muerto estaba ahí parado frente a la pequeña cabaña del viejo guarda bosque, con su imponente vestimenta color negro, su figura alta y delgada, el rostro pálido, sus ojos que cuando no se encontraba sediento de sangre eran de color zafiro, pero está vez él estaba famélico y sus ojos los tenía ¡rojos!...— decía así el pelirrojo, que llevaba por nombre Oliver.

Una pequeña que no hacía mucho caso de aquel relato, estaba recargada en una de las ventanas observando muy entretenida viendo caer la nieve, pero de repente algo le llamó la atención, vio como un hombre descendía de una sencilla carreta. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era la vestimenta que llevaba, era elegante y de color negro, correspondía a la descripción que estaba haciendo Oliver con su historia.

—Y estaba ahí dudando, parado inmóvil frente a la cabaña, no quería atacar aquel viejo que en otro tiempo le había brindado su ayuda cuando fue herido en el bosque por un lobo. No podía pagarle con esa moneda el favor antes recibido...— Oliver seguía hablando y haciendo mímica y sonidos extraños, para darle un toque más dramático a su macabro cuento.

Molly, se llamaba la niña que estaba observando lo que pasaba afuera del hogar y veía como aquel caballero estaba dudoso por tocar la puerta, la carreta ya se había ido.

Mientras el hombre veía un papel que revoloteaba entre la cerradura de la puerta, era una nota que en ese momento cayó al suelo, él la recogió y sin proponérselo quedó al descubierto el contenido de la misma y no pudo evitar leerla.

"Mi querida Candy, espero puedas disculparme  
>por no cumplir con mi palabra de ayudarte con los<br>chicos hoy, mi madre enfermó no es nada grave,  
>pero tú me entiendes, ¿verdad linda? Cuando pasé<br>no había nadie, por eso te dejo esta nota.

Espero verte pronto, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Henry.

P.D. El vestido rojo se te ve mejor, ¡pareces una diosa!"

—¿Henry? ¿Quién demonios será Henry?—dijo el elegante caballero frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo espero que no sea un enamorado tuyo pecosa, y si lo es, alguien tendrá que escucharme por no habérmelo dicho antes—. Y dando un largo suspiro dijo—Pero no puedo echar marcha atrás, mi carta debió haberte llegado ya-. Arrugando la nota la guardó en su bolsillo y se dispuso a tocar.

Y mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta, su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa.

Molly que era la única que estaba al tanto de aquella situación ya había avisado a lo demás chicos y escondiéndose tras las cortinas de la ventana todos miraban expectantes al hombre que estaba ahí afuera, el grupo de los varones estaba más que convencido de que se trataba de un temible vampiro y no querían ir abrir la puerta. Pero las niñas que no se dejaban llevar por las historias de terror de Oliver opinaban que debían abrir y ver de quien se trataba, entonces Molly fue la valiente que se decidió abrir.

—Ho...¡Hola!—Sorprendida por la presencia del caballero y por el tremendo parecido con el vampiro de Oliver, así que temerosa le preguntó—¿Busca alguna persona?— Entonces él le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le contestó...

—¡Hola! Buenas noches, me gustaría ver a la señorita Pony y la hermana María—. No se atrevió a preguntar por Candy directamente, así que decidió por ver primero a las encargadas del hogar, después de todo pensó que sería lo más correcto.

Para la niña el que preguntara por sus madres le dio tranquilidad, ellas nunca tendrían amistad con un vampiro, además esa cálida sonrisa le dio mucha confianza.

—Ellas no se encuentran ahora señor—dijo la chiquilla.

—No importa, puedo esperar—le contestó el caballero.

—Pero señor ellas no estarán de nuevo aquí, sino hasta la próxima semana...a menos que quiera hablar con nuestra hermana mayor. Ella también podrá ayudarle.

—¿Tu hermana mayor?

—Sí mi hermana Candy.

—Candy...—Tan solo oír su nombre le hizo estremecerse.

—¿También la conoce señor?—. Pero el parecía no escucharla—Señor, ¿la conoce?

—Sí... claro que la conozco, ¿me harías el favor de llamarla, pequeña?

—Sí por supuesto, voy a buscarla, debe estar preparando la cena, pero antes permítame llevarlo a donde recibe las visitas la señorita Pony— le dijo Molly.

—Prefiero ir contigo a buscarla, si no te importa—. El ya no quería demorar más aquel encuentro, no podía creerlo estaban ahí en el mismo lugar, a tan sólo unos pasos. Su emoción era tal que olvidó el asunto de la nota.

—Esta bien, sígame pero me adelantaré un poco, ¿le parece?—El asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Pero la niña aceleró más el paso y...

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! —. Entraba corriendo la pequeña Molly a la cocina-comedor.

Candy se encontraba agachada buscando entretenidamente en los cajones de los muebles de la cocina, el frasco de la mantequilla de maní, estaba preparando la cena para los niños. Era viernes de pijamada, así le llamaban todos los habitantes del Hogar de Pony a ese día, que desde muy temprano acostumbraban a vestirse de pijama, casi desde antes de que cayera la noche.

—¡Demonios! Una vez más nuestro querido escritor estrella nos ha dejado sin mantequilla de maní—decía la rubia de manera fúrica—. Pero que si la encuentro en tu recámara niño problema, te la verás conmigo...

—¡Candy! Está un señor elegante buscando a la señorita Pony—dijo la niña con voz entrecortada debido a la carrera que pego para buscarla.

Pero Candy seguía en su ardua búsqueda, el cabello se le había desatado y lo tenía con un aspecto algo revuelto por esos rizos incontrolables; también sin darse cuenta los primeros botones de la bata se habían abierto dejando ver el camisón que llevaba debajo y algo más.

—Sí ya te escuché Molly, ¿le has dicho que no se encuentran? Que estarán hasta la semana próxima...

—Sí... pero es que insiste en ver alguien del Hogar, ¿lo hago pasar?—.Pero ya era tarde para evitar que entrara él había seguido a la niña hasta dentro de la cocina.

—¿Qué rayos será la urgencia que no puede esperar hasta la próxima semana?—lo dijo con cierta molestia.

El elegante caballero entonces se hizo presente, había estado escuchado toda la conversación ahí de pie sin que ella lo notara y con una sonrisa en la cara, por aquella escena que le parecía hasta cierto punto cómica. Y con su profunda voz dijo:

—¿Es así como recibes a un viejo amigo, Candy?...—Aparentaba estar tranquilo pero por dentro los nervios lo estaban corroyendo, en espera de que por fin Candy saliera de ese gabinete y ver su lindo rostro pecoso después de tanto tiempo.

—_¡Dios mío esa voz!_—lo decía y gritaba en su mente, entonces los nervios la traicionaron se le cayeron unos pequeños recipientes y empezó asomarse lentamente por la cubierta del mueble con su alborotada cabellera rubia.

—¿Te…Terry?... Yo... no sabía que eras tú—. Por fin pudo completar la frase casi en un susurro y asomando solo los ojos—_¡Reacciona Candy! No te comportes como tonta_—Lo decía interiormente hasta que finalmente se paró y lo vio, ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, tan apuesto, más maduro, con el cabello más corto de como lo recordaba y entonces el olor de su colonia inundó algo más que sus fosas nasales, parecía que aquél aroma le llegara hasta sus entrañas, a lo más recóndito de su ser.

Entonces por impulso se dirigió hacia él y muy emocionada lo abrazó y él le correspondió de la misma manera. Un abrazo que duró más de lo suficiente, después se separaron, se miraron y luego se sonrieron, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, sólo había lugar para las emociones y los sentimientos...

—¡Hola Terry! Esto ha sido una verdadera sorpresa— dijo con una gran emoción en su voz.

—¡Hola Candy! No te imaginas cuanto ansiaba verte...—contestó sonriendo y volviendo su mirada al desorden que había en la cocina y comenzó de nuevo diciendo—. Aunque parece que tal vez no he llegado en un momento oportuno..._¡Dios! Porque nadie me advirtió con lo que me encontraría, esos inolvidables ojos verdes, tu cabello es tan largo ahora pecosa, te recordaba preciosa, pero..._

Los silencios y pensamientos internos se estaban convirtiendo en un suplicio para ambos. Pareciera que tuvieran un problema para hablar, los dos se miraban llenos de admiración, casi al borde de querer llorar.

—_... Te recordaba tan apuesto pero..._No, no para nada, sólo estoy preparando la cena para los chicos... No es que sea algo difícil, pero la señorita Pony y la hermana María no se encuentran y...—En su atropellada conversación, ni siquiera se daban cuenta que los niños empezaban a tomar sus asientos en el comedor.

—_...Pero, estás más hermosa que nunca_

—_...Pero, estás mucho más guapo ahora_

Sus pensamientos se sincronizaban, su diálogo interno fluía más rápido que las palabras expresas.

—¡Por Dios! Tu abrigo está muy húmedo, porque no te lo quitas y te pones algo más seco— le dijo la rubia, tratando de hacer más normal y llevadera la situación. Pero no podía porque él seguía observándola de esa forma tan especial que ella siempre recordaba.

Todos miraban de forma extrañada aquella escena, pero sobre todo al misterioso visitante vestido de negro y que ya la pandilla para ese momento lo habían bautizado como "el no muerto". Aunque las niñas parecían estar más encantadas que horrorizadas por "el no muerto"

—¿Conoces al señor Candy?, ¿va a cenar con nosotros?-. Preguntaba con recelo el pelirrojo Oliver. Pero ellos seguían atrapados en su burbuja.

—_...Esa mirada, cuanto la he extrañado todos estos años..._—pensaba Candy, pero en ese momento se percató hacia donde se dirigía el interés de su mirada, que de inmediato la hizo sonrojarse—¡Oh! No me di cuenta...— y se giró par abrocharse esos botones traicioneros.

—_¡No, por favor! no lo arregles te ves tan...tan adorable_—decía para si mismo esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa y comenzó a decir—Yo sólo venía a verte unos momentos, recién he llegado y me dirigía al pueblo a instalarme en una posada. Se suponía que hasta mañana vendría, pero...no pude evitar hacerlo de una vez...Así que le pedí al cochero que a su vuelta regresara por mi.

—De ninguna manera, te quedarás con nosotros a cenar y creo que ese cochero que no puede ser otro que el viejo Joe, te ha mentido o no te aclaró que su vuelta sería hasta mañana antes del medio día. Así que por hoy no podrás regresar al pueblo, se ha intensificado la nevada y a esta hora ya no pasa nada que se le pueda llamar transporte por aquí...Así que no te queda más que aceptar nuestra humilde invitación ¿Qué dices?

—¡ja! No puedo creer que ese hombre me haya tomado el pelo...Pero es que yo no quisiera causarte ninguna molestia, además...tal vez no sea lo más correcto Candy...

—¿Vas a rechazar la invitación de una vieja amiga?...Pienso que más incorrecto sería que te dejara ir ahora en medio de la fuerte nevada que hay ahí afuera y no es ninguna molestia para ninguno de nosotros.

—Viendo todos los inconvenientes que tendré si me voy ahora, creo que no me queda otra opción que aceptar tan agradable invitación—dijo sonriendo Terry.

—Entonces, ¡bienvenido! Y no te preocupes tenemos una cama disponible en el cuarto de Oliver ¿Verdad Oliver?—Y buscó la mirada del pelirrojo.

Hasta ese momento tomaron en cuenta la presencia de los chicos, que habían estado siguiendo la conversación de un lado a otro sin hablar. El chiquillo con ojos aterrorizados y con molestia le contestó...

—¿Por qué tiene que ser en mi habitación, Candy? La cabaña del tío William está sola—. Entonces Candy le recordó su última hazaña.

—Pero resulta, jovencito y por si ya lo olvidaste, la llave de esa cabaña la señorita Pony la tiene en un lugar secreto, gracias al incendio que provocaste al querer prender la chimenea y que debo agregar habías entrado ¡sin pedirle permiso a nadie! El señor se quedará con nosotros en tu habitación y no se diga más—.Terry observaba lleno de admiración la actuación de Candy ante la impertinencia del pelirrojo, que por momentos se vio reflejado en él, cuando recién había llegado al colegio San Pablo.

—Discúlpate con el señor Oliver, ¡ahora! y después me dirás donde quedaron todos los frascos de mantequilla de maní, que mágicamente desaparecieron de la despensa, ¿ok?—.El pelirrojo hizo lo suyo, se disculpó con el invitado y este aceptó sus disculpas asintiendo la cabeza y dándole un sonrisa. Entonces Candy se volvió a dirigir de nuevo al chico.

—Muy bien Oliver, ahora por favor lleva al Sr. Grandchester a tu habitación para que se instale—.Oliver un tanto extrañado preguntó...

—¿Grandchester?—dijo esto tratando de recordar donde había leído ese nombre.

—Sí mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, ¿por qué te sorprende Oliver?—preguntó extrañado.

—No por nada, solamente que ese apellido se me hace como sacado de alguna novela de vampiros.

Entonces se pudo escuchar una sonora carcajada por parte de Terry, algo que hizo que el corazón de Candy latiera aceleradamente. Todos los recuerdos de aquel chico arrogante, se agolpaban en su mente uno a uno. Pero se volvió a hacia Oliver nuevamente y lo reprendió una vez más.

—Oliver, te prohíbo que sigas hablando de tus historias de terror en este momento y también durante la cena—.Candy había volcado toda su atención a ese chico pelirrojo, era más fácil para ella sobrellevar esos momentos tan inesperados, llamándole la atención aquel chico que sostener la mirada azul de Terry todo el tiempo. Pero aun así se volvió a Terry y le dijo...

—¡Ah! Por cierto Terry, es noche de pijamada, así que es una regla que todos vistan de pijama para cenar—.Y con una risilla nerviosa Candy le guiñó el ojo a él, tratando de simular que ella era la misma de siempre. Pero el jugueteo nervioso que traía entre sus dedos la delataba de que estaba tanto más o igual que él de aturdido.

—¡Por supuesto, jefe!—le contestó Terry también guiñándole el ojo. Haciendo que se sonrojara una vez más la rubia. Se retiró junto con Oliver a la habitación que ocuparía esa noche.

Pero después de permanecer callados durante la conversación de los adultos, en cuanto salió Terry del área del comedor, todos los chiquillos se fueron sobre Candy, haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas acerca del invitado, sobre todo las niñas.

—Candy, el señor Grandchester es muy apuesto, pareciera que salió de un cuento de hadas, ¡es tan guapo!—dijo sonrojándose una pequeña niña regordeta de lentes.

—Que cosas dices Charlotte— le contestó Candy, que ya las preguntas y comentarios la empezaban a exasperar un poco. Pero otra pequeña rubia de cabello lacio siguió...

—Si y tiene una voz que hace soñar—. A Candy no le quedó más que sonreír a todo eso y las dejó que siguieran con su listado de atributos para Terry.

—Yo diría que parece un hermoso pirata vestido de negro— dijo otra de las niñas, pero fue hasta ese momento que reparó en el color que llevaba Terry. Y En su interior comenzó otra lucha interna de preguntas.

—_¡Negro! ¡oh Dios mío Susana!... Con la emoción de verlo aquí, después de tanto tiempo, olvidé lo que ha sucedido...Ha pasado ya más de un año de su muerte ¿Cuán doloroso debió ser para ti ese momento?...¿Pero todavía sigues guardando el luto?...Es que tal vez si llegaste amarla de verdad..._— y sintió un fuerte aguijonazo en su interior—_¿Por qué has venido Terry? Son demasiadas las preguntas que quisiera hacerte..._— Soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Candy es que a ti no te parece ¿qué es lo bastante guapo el señor Grandchester?—insistió Charlotte, pero ella seguía en otra parte. Entonces intervino un chico llamado Bryan.

—Ya basta de preguntas tontas, que si esta guapo, que si su voz, yo estoy de acuerdo con Oliver ¡parece un vampiro!—dijo en un tono de molestia.

—Lo que pasa es que están celosos ¡bola de tontos!— dijo la rubia Amy y cuando ya se empezaban a caldear más los ánimos, Candy regresó a la realidad e intervino en la discusión.

—¡Por favor niños compórtense! No quiero discusiones, demuestren los modales que se les ha enseñado aquí... Y contestando las preguntas de ustedes jovencitas, sí el señor Grandchester me parece que es muy apuesto y de lo más encantador ¿conformes?

En ese momento entró Terry y Oliver al comedor, habían escuchado la última parte de la discusión, Terry sonrió y Oliver no hizo más que rodar los ojos con enfado. Candy estaba dándoles la espalda cuando ellos entraron al lugar. Y el que comenzó hablar fue Terry...

—Creo que ya estamos listos para la cena.

Continuará...

***Algunos personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a la serie de Candy Candy por lo que están sujetos a derechos reservados.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA MARAVILLOSA SEMANA**

Por Lady Ángel  
>(Pinturicchia)<p>

CAPÍTULO 2

Cuando Terry y Oliver aparecieron en el comedor, Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el último comentario que hizo y que muy probablemente escuchó su invitado. Todos callaron y no dejaban de observar al recién llegado, que hasta para vestir la ropa de cama era elegante. Llevaba una bata color marrón que hacía juego con la pijama y las pantuflas.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Alguna vez imaginaste de pijama a un príncipe?—preguntó en voz baja en el oído Charlotte a Amy.

—Nunca, Charlie...nunca— le contestó la pequeña rubia.

—Po... por favor tomen sus asientos chicos—invitó Candy a los recién llegados—_¡Rayos! ¿Es que no podré acostumbrarme a verte Terry?_—dio un pequeño suspiro, cuando vio que él precisamente se acercaba a ella.

—Candy, antes de que comencemos la cena quisiera pedir una disculpa. No me he presentado como es correcto con los chicos y quisiera hacerlo ahora— decía él mientras no dejaba de observar sus verdes ojos.

—¡Por supuesto! yo también con la sorpresa de verte de nuevo olvidé hacer las presentaciones debidas, ven vamos—. Candy lo tomó del brazo haciendo que él sintiera una sensación de hormigueo donde ella lo tocaba.

—¡Atención chicos! El Sr. Grandchester y yo queremos pedirles una disculpa por no haberlos presentado como debe ser, así que quiero decirles que él es mi amigo Terry Grandchester y viene de Nueva York.

—Hola a todos, será un placer para mi conocerlos... espero tener buena memoria y aprenderme el nombre de cada una de las lindas damas y honorables caballeros de este lugar —. Y todos sonrieron con su última frase, bueno sólo las niñas.

Y casi en coro todos repitieron.

—¡Hola Sr. Grandchester!—

Candy no podía explicarse esa emoción que sentía al ver aquella escena, Terry sonriendo tan dulcemente a los chicos, sus chicos. Todo parecía encajar perfectamente. Era como un sueño.

—Bueno me agradaría si solo me llamaran Terry, señor me hace sentir viejo— dijo Terry en tono de broma.

La rubia les hizo una seña para que fueran diciendo uno a uno sus nombres y comenzaron las niñas.

—Yo soy Molly.

—Charlotte pero puedes decirme Charlie.

—Amy.

—Rose.

—Jennifer.

El invitado les sonreía e iba asintiendo a cada una de las niñas, mientras iba memorizando cada uno de sus nombres, entonces llegó el turno de los chicos, mostrando menos entusiasmo que el de ellas.

—Yo soy Bryan.

—Paul.

—Adam.

—Alexander.

—El mío ya lo sabes, Oliver.

Entonces intervino Candy.

—Sólo te faltaría conocer al pequeño Sam, pero está durmiendo. Apenas tiene año y medio. Hoy a estado un poco inquieto, es que extraña a la hermana María—. Dijo esto haciendo una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

—¿Y ellas dónde están ahora?— le preguntó.

—No lo sé, todo ha sido tan extraño ayer después de abrir los regalos en la mañana, me dijeron que algo urgente se había presentado, que tendrían que ausentarse unos días, sólo me dijeron que no había nada porque preocuparse. No quisieron contestar mis preguntas, pero sé que algo grave debe suceder...lo que más me extraño es que el auto del Tío William vino por ellas..._sólo espero que ese cambio de actitud de ellas, no tenga nada que ver con la discusión de hace unos días..._—pensó Candy temerosa al recordar de manera fugaz lo ocurrido en días anteriores.

—Me habría encantado saludarlas, fueron muy amables y atentas conmigo el día que las conocí— le comentó Terry y quiso saber acerca del Tío William, pero decidió que más tarde se lo preguntaría.

—Sí lo supe, a ellas les agradaste mucho. Y estoy segura de que les habría encantado volver a verte. Creo que hay tantas cosas que tenemos que platicar— y suspiro con un aire de nostalgia—. Pero bueno comencemos o se enfriará la cena.

—Sí claro, por cierto me encontré con esto...— se hurgó en la bolsa de la bata y sacó un frasco de mantequilla de maní, pero no sin antes haciendo un gesto a Candy de piedad por el chico pelirrojo.

—¡Lo sabía!— dijo la rubia, sin dejar pasar por desapercibido el gesto de Terry y ya no le dijo nada a Oliver.

Ni siquiera ese detalle hizo que Oliver y los chicos tuvieran simpatía por el invitado.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Candy le pidió a Terry se sentará junto a ella, detalle que le fascinó a él y mostrando su caballerosidad le recorrió la silla para que ella tomara asiento. Las chicas se lamentaban haberse sentado antes y se preguntaban si él habría hecho lo mismo con ellas. Sin embargo, los chicos sólo pensaban en como desquitarse de él, por lo de la frasco de mantequilla.

—¡Maldito chupasangre!— le susurró Oliver a Bryan—. Veremos que dice la pecosa después de esto, pongámoslo a prueba Bryan, ¿te parece?— y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Pero cómo?— le preguntó el chico.

—Es un vampiro, no debe saber rezar.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo Oly— y le dio un codazo en señal de lo que iba hacer y se dirigió a Candy en tono inocente—. Candy, ¿Por qué no le permitimos a nuestro invitado que diga la bendición de los alimentos?

—¿La bendición? Sabes que sólo lo hacemos por la mañana—dijo Candy extrañada, entrecerrando los ojos sospechando que algo tramaba ese par.

—Pero no tiene nada de malo hacerlo, ahora ¿o sí?—secundó Oliver a Bryan.

Entonces, Charlotte al ver la expresión de preocupación de Terry y ver la cara de pillos de esos dos, se ofreció hacerla la oración ella.

—Yo lo haré Candy, si les parece.

Terry se acercó a Candy y le habló casi en secreto.

—Intuyo que estos chicos me tienen a prueba, no se rezar lo sabes, pero lo que no saben es que se me da muy bien la improvisación— ella le sonrió con complicidad y él no desaprovechó el momento para tomarla de la mano, cosa que hizo que a ella sintiera un vuelco en el corazón.

—No, lo haré yo con mucho gusto Charlie. Tomémonos de las manos— les pidió Terry.

—_¡Charlie! Me ha dicho Charlie, el príncipe_— volteaba a ver a las demás como si supieran lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

Terry comenzó su oración.

—Gracias por los alimentos que esta noche tenemos, gracias por el mundo tan dulce, gracias por el amor...— le apretó suavemente más la mano a Candy y le dirigió una tierna mirada cuando dijo esa frase y prosiguió— Gracias por los pájaros que cantan, gracias por la vida eterna, gracias a Dios por todo. Amén.

—¡Amén!—todos contestaron.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, Candy estaba conmovida, para ella era la bendición más bella que jamás había escuchado y sin darse cuenta seguía tomada de la mano de él.

—¡Oh Terry! es muy linda esta oración, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, cuando has sido tú la fuente de inspiración— y le sonrió, ella no supo que contestar y se soltó lentamente de su mano.

En ese momento se escuchó el llanto de Sam, cosa que hizo que Candy se levantara de forma inmediata de su asiento.

—Parece que se ha despertado Sam, voy por él no tardaré, por favor comiencen sin mí, ahora vuelvo.

Salió del comedor rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba Sam, iba hecha un mar de emociones, si no hubiera sido por Sam de todos modos se habría inventado algún pretexto para salir y respirar, pensar. Terry ahí en el mismo lugar que ella, en su amado Hogar de Pony, siempre había sido su sueño estar con él ahí y hoy ese día había llegado, el sueño se hacía realidad. Como controlar todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel.

—_¡Dios mío! Quisiera gritar, esto es más que lo que podía soñar, sus miradas son tan cálidas y tiernas...su sonrisa que tanto me gusta...su mano se sentía tibia...Tengo que controlarme_—sus pensamientos estaban a punto de volverla loca, llego hasta Sam, él dejo de llorar, estaba parado sosteniéndose en los barrotes de la cuna.

—¡Oh pequeño, estoy tan feliz! ¡tan feliz!—el niño la miraba con extrañeza y más cuando de repente ella de forma brusca se sobresaltó y se llevo la mano a la boca, viéndose en el espejo que estaba en esa habitación que era la que pertenecía a la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pero si estoy hecha un desastre! Mi cabello es una maraña de pelos— se pasaba de forma desesperada los dedos en el cabello tratando de ponerles orden y saco un cepillo para hacerlo de forma más apropiada.

El niño ahora la veía de forma divertida, pero Candy comenzó a recordar esos comentarios sarcásticos que Terry le hacía en el colegio y sus pensamientos de felicidad que tenía momentos atrás ahora eran de desánimo.

—_¿Cómo puedes ser tan ilusa Candy? Pensar que Terry podría seguir sintiendo algo especial por ti...bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con que si alguna vez le atraje como mujer...el puede sentir un cariño especial por la "Tarzán Pecosa" aun... tal vez nunca me dijo que me amaba, pero un sentimiento especial sí existió, eso nadie lo puede negar... aunque yo si te amaba profundamente cuando nos separamos...Pero gustarte, parece que no... Nunca fui lo suficientemente femenina o linda para que eso fuera posible..._

Tenía una mirada triste y de forma sencilla se arreglo su cabello, deteniéndolo con un prendedor en la parte de arriba, se acomodó la parte suelta del cabello con el cepillo, tratando de darle un mejor aspecto a sus rizos. Se sintió que estaba muy pasada de moda, ahora la mayoría de las mujeres lo llevaban corto. Lamentó no haberle hecho caso a Annie, cuando se lo sugirió la última vez.

—_¿Cuántas chicas tan lindas debiste conocer en todo este tiempo?... Susana poseía una belleza impresionante, recuerdo los celos que me despertó cuando la conocí, el pensar que todo el tiempo estaba tan cerca de ti...y todas esas actrices que siempre aparecían en esas fotos contigo en los diarios, después de todo sé más que nadie tu gusto especial que tienes por las chicas hermosas, siempre me lo recordabas en tus bromas..._

Guardó el cepillo en el cajón y siguió observándose en el espejo.

—ok, es hora de volver a la realidad...somos unos "viejos amigos" y en eso creo que estamos de acuerdo, así que disfrutaré al máximo estos momentos, los haremos inolvidables, nos pondremos al día con nuestras vidas y sobre todo por fin podré contarte todo acerca del Tío William, muero por ver la cara que pondrás cuando te lo cuente— y soltó esa risilla tan característica de ella, se puso de pie y tomó en brazos al pequeño Sam.

Mientras en el comedor, más que cena parecía una rueda de prensa, todos incluyendo los chicos le hacían preguntas de todo tipo a Terry, querían saber todo de él, nunca antes lo habían puesto tan nervioso, ni siquiera esos periodistas tan mordaces que siempre lo arribaban con preguntas incómodas, sobre todo después de la muerte de Susana. Sin embargo, él disfrutaba del momento con los chicos, le fascinaba esa curiosidad inocente y les contestaba a todos con amabilidad.

—¿Por qué habla con ese acento tan extraño?— le preguntó Alexander.

—mmm... Debe ser porque soy inglés.

—¿Inglés de Inglaterra?— preguntó sorprendida Molly.

—No inglés de China, si serás boba— se burló Oliver.

—Ya lo sé tonto— y le devolvió el gesto de burla al pelirrojo—. Lo que quiero preguntarle ¿Si ahí es dónde aun tienen reyes, príncipes, princesas, verdad?— se dirigió nuevamente a Terry.

—Así es, aun conservan esa mala costumbre en mi país.

—¿Y tú eres un príncipe, Terry?— intervino la regordeta Charlie.

—Me temo que no, estoy muy lejos de serlo— contestó.

Pero al ver la carita de desilusión de Charlie, optó por contar una vez en su vida algo más personal.

—Aunque mi padre si posee un título nobiliario— agregó.

—¿Un título nobiliario?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo algunos de los chicos.

—Digamos que su puesto es de menor rango que los reyes y príncipes, él es un Duque.

—Sí yo he leído sobre hombres así, en libros que tiene Candy en su habitación— intervino por primera vez Rose, la más tímida.

—¿Candy tiene esos libros?— le preguntó Terry.

—Bueno ella dice que son como cuentos de hadas, pero para chicas más grandes, son novelas románticas, creo— y se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa del invitado.

Y siguió el cuestionamiento.

—Si eres hijo de un Duque, ¿qué puesto o título nobiliario te corresponde?— preguntó un suspicaz Oliver.

Soltó una ligera carcajada Terry, después les contestó.

—Es que son así siempre con los invitados. Está bien, aunque me temo que es una historia muy larga que contar y nuestra cena se va enfriar más si la cuento, sólo les puedo decir que el título que le corresponde a un hijo de Duque, es el de Conde—. Iba agregar algo más cuando todos los varones al unísono dijeron:

—¡¿CONDE?

Entonces por debajo de la mesa en un código secreto de manos, se comunicaron que harían una junta antes de dormir. Las niñas sabiendo que algo tramaban, los ignoraron. A Terry que no se le escapó para nada la actitud de los chicos, sonrió de forma traviesa y algo maquinó en su mente.

—Si tu familia está en Inglaterra ¿Con quién pasaste la Navidad?— siguió Molly con las preguntas.

—Solo, estuve viajando en tren, es que he recibido un telegrama de Santa Claus, donde me decía que mi regalo especial lo encontraría aquí— y le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Aquí? Ayer abrimos todos los regalos y no quedó ninguno sin dueño— le decía extrañada Molly—. Y tu novia o esposa no se puso triste al enterarse de que no estarías con ella en Navidad, porque debes tener novia ¿O una esposa?...

Candy entraba al comedor con el pequeño Sam en brazos, cuando Terry contestaba esa última pregunta. Él notó que se había arreglado el cabello y le pareció que se veía todavía más preciosa.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, por ahora. Pero alguna vez tuve una novia...era la chica más linda, que jamás imaginé conocer...era tan hermosa que parecía... una madona de Rafael o Botticelli— terminó diciendo esto con su mirada llena de admiración fija en Candy.

Más que recordar, él estaba describiendo lleno de emoción la imagen que tenía enfrente. Candy no lo entendió así y creyó que se refería a la que ella sabía fue su última novia, Susana Marlowe. Y se sintió un poco dolida ante su respuesta.

—¿Por qué tardabas tanto, Candy?...Ya empezaba a extrañarte pecosa.

—Terry...

Continuará...


End file.
